


Betrayal

by sunnysolace



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, Betrayal, Crying, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Jason and Nico arguing, Jason betrays Nico, Nico di Angelo crying, Poor Nico :(, Set after Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysolace/pseuds/sunnysolace
Summary: Nico finds out about Jason suggesting leaving him in the jar in MoA. He doesn’t take it well.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Nico Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic ever and it was written at like 12am so please be nice! any constructive criticism is accepted, let me know if i should write a second chapter!! <3 :’)

Nico turned to Leo, eyes wide with disbelief,  
“ _What_?”  
Leo looked at the black-haired boy with a look that screamed ‘ _I messed up **BIG** time_’. He glanced over at Jason, who looked back at him with eyes wide enough that they challenged Nico’s.  
Jason looked over at Nico, and for a brief few moments, he said nothing. It’s not like he had to though, his facial expression said everything, ’ _I am so, **so** sorry, I didn’t mean for you to know._’ He then opened his mouth, trying to fix together a line of words that could make this better. “It was before I knew you, Nico. I...”, he sighed, “I really didn’t know any better. I’m not saying it was okay, I never should’ve considered it. But I didn’t _know_ you.” He took an intake of air and let it out his mouth, “I’m sorry, Nico. _Truly_ , I am.”  
Nico was stunned, his mouth hung open as he tried to grasp what he was hearing. “Are you _kidding_?” was the only coherent thing he could think to blurt out. Jason Grace- the same guy who had been with him during the Cupid incident, who promised that he wouldn’t speak of what happened there to anyone, who was the first person to hug him at Camp Half-Blood in _years_ \- was willing to leave him to suffocate to death in the jar that Otis and Ephialtes had trapped him in months ago. Nico knew that he was probably making a big deal out of this, he also knew that Jason was right. They were barely acquaintances when all that went down, let alone _friends_. But the thought that if Jason had been a _little_ bit more persuasive with Leo and Hazel, he would’ve been a corpse by now- that didn’t sit right with him.  
Jason looked down to the floor at the question, and then turned to Leo, who was standing with his fists clenched and face pale with regret. Jason looked back over at Nico, “It wasn’t _right_ , I know that, I just.....I didn’t know what to do. So many things were happening at once and...”, he took a breathe and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know. I guess I just had my priorities set elsewhere. But I really am sorry, Nico. I never should’ve even suggested it.”, he finished looking at Nico with eyebrows dipped with remorse.  
Nico looked up at him, and for a second he wanted to laugh. He should’ve known that he couldn’t really trust Jason, that soon enough the second shoe would be dropped and so would he. “I thought we were _friends_ , Jason.”, he said with a voice so low, so constricted with emotion, that it almost sounded like a completely different person. “We _are_ friends, Nico. I unders-“, Jason was cut off. “ _Friends_ don’t _suggest_ to leave their _friends_ to _**die**_ ,”, Nico cried, “it doesn’t matter if we didn’t know each other, you were willing to leave me to die in that jar, and for _what_? Just so you could have it a _little_ easier? So-so the quest might go a little bit more in your favor? THATS NOT SOMETHING A NORMAL PERSON DOES, JASON!”. That’s when the rage finally boiled up inside Nico. Hot, red anger appeared in his chest as he looked at Jason, whose lips are squeezed together as if trying to not to say anything else that could upset the situation more. Without even looking over at Leo, he said in a forced level voice “You should go.” Leo looked over at Jason, whose eyes were pleading with him to stay, but he turned around and left the room without argument. Jason looked back over at Nico, “I’m sorry, Ni-“ “SORRY doesn’t BEGIN to cover it, JASON! DO YOU THINK THIS IS GAME? I COULD’VE DIED, AND YOU WERE JUST GOING TO _LEAVE_ _ME_? You know **_well_** that if I were _anybody else_ , whether you _knew_ _me_ or not, you would’ve helped them.” Jason couldn’t argue against that, he didn’t know how. “I didn’t know what you were capable of, Nico, no one was. We weren’t sure if you were on our si-“ “But you _DID_ , THOUGH!”, Nico yelled, his hands clapping to enunciate the last two words. “ _HAZEL_ told you, did she not? She said that I would help you guys because I helped her, AND I DID!”. He looked up at Jason with a challenging look, “Would you have even helped me if Hazel hadn’t pushed you to? Be honest.” Jason looked away. “ _Jason_.”, Nico pushed, his voice cracking. His anger seeping away, he felt hot tears start to build up and his lips pursing against his will. He prayed Jason would answer soon because he didn’t trust himself to say another word. The blond looked back at him, and exhaled. He put his hands out in front of him and sighed, “I don’t know.”, he answered.  
Well, that did it for Nico.  
He put his thumb and pointer finger up to his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were falling. It didn’t help. “I’m done with this.”, he said in a whisper, not even sure if he was talking to himself or Jason at this point. He wiped his face the best he could, but his face remained wet with tears. He grabbed his jacket on the nearby chair he dropped it on and brushed past Jason to the exit. Jason whipped around and tried following Nico, “Nico, _please_. Nico come on, I’m _sorry_. That was then, things are different between us now.” “ _Are they?_ ”, Nico asked with a bitter tone, as bitter as he could make it sound, anyway, while he was quite literally choking back tears. “ _Yes_.”, Jason pleaded, “Nico, please. I love being friends with you, please don’t let this change things between us.” “Too late.”, Nico spat as he walked out and slammed the door.  
He barely made it to his cabin before the sobs finally came out.


	2. Percy to The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nico goes to his cabin to manage himself and the whirlwind of emotions he's feeling, Percy finds out about what happened and goes over to the Hades cabin for some one-on-one talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, this is the second chapter!! sorry it took so long, but if its any help, my pizza got cold while i was writing this lol. anyways, i hope you guys like it and chapter three will be out soon. like last time, constructive criticism is always appreciated!! :)<3

Nico di Angelo has felt heartache in the past before, that's just common knowledge. But _this_ , this hurt especially. Jason was the guy that was with him during the Cupid encounter, who promised to keep his secret safe, who _did_ keep his secret safe. He had been nothing but kind to Nico since they had gotten back to Camp Half-Blood. He was shocked. He felt like he was looking down on himself from a different person’s perspective, like this was just some awful, terrible dream that he was going to wake up from soon enough. It wasn’t.

Shuddering sobs ripped through his body as he crouched down to sit at the foot of his bed. He felt his body hit the cold, dark wood of the Hades cabin and he pulled his knees up to his chest and folding his elbows on top of them, placing his head into his hands. Nico periodically tugged at his hair with anger and regret, but the boiling hot rage would always melt away in the matter of 10 seconds as he thought more and more about what was happening. And then he thought that maybe _he_ was the one in the wrong- and the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He had always been somebody who blew things out of proportion, who took things with an extra grain of salt. Jason _had_ been right when he said that this happened before they really met each other, before they became friends (though Nico was yet to call him that out loud).

Nico laughed humorously to himself, ‘ _I guess I won’t have to be worrying about that anymore_ ’, though he really didn’t mean it. Jason had _meant_ something to him, truly. He was the first close friend he’s had in a very long time and for him to have the carpet ripped out from underneath him like this _just wasn’t **fair**_. And that's the cycle that continued on for the next thirty or so minutes. He would start to try and compose himself, wiping his face and sniffling up his tears, and then he would think more about what was going on. All the trust and friendship damaged in those ten minutes, and then he would crack again. Then he would cry and cry and blame himself and then blame Jason and then cry some more, and then it all happened again.

That was until a short round of sharp knocks hit his door- and knocked Nico out of his head for a second. He didn’t dare call out to the person standing outside his door in the fear that it was Jason standing there, in his 6-foot, remorseful glory. He didn’t want Jason to see him like this- he didn’t _deserve_ to see him like this after the hail storm he had caused between them. He stayed quiet until a second round of knocking hit, this time with a voice attached along with the sequence.

“Nico! I know you’re in there, man, open the door”, a familiar voice rang out.

‘ _Its Percy_ ’, he thought to himself almost instantly. “News spreads fast, huh?”, he said to himself in almost a whisper tone as he dragged his hands underneath his eyes, trying to diminish any evidence that he was crying. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie and stood himself up, walking over to the small mirror on his nightstand that Will forced him to put there because, according to the son of Apollo, he “looks like he just climbed up from his grave six feet under, it’s almost embarrassing, Nico.” His eyes were puffy and the tip of his nose was painted a soft red, but it really wasn’t too noticeable since the rest of his upper face was the same shade. ‘ _Dang it_ ,’, Nico thought to himself, ' _whatever, I’ll just make up some dumb excuse and roll with it._ ', though he knew that it wouldn’t work. He’s never been a good liar, whether he gives it away with his fingernail picking or not being able to make eye contact, Percy would be able to see right through him. It wasn’t all his fault, though- Percy was observant, almost scarily so. If he even sees that you’re _walking_ in a different way than usual, he’ll know somethings up and will already have several guesses as to what it is.

Nico drew in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair as he started to make his way towards the door. Percy must’ve heard him walking around since no ones knocked on the door for the past minute or so. He walked over to the door and opened it up, immediately hit by how bright it was outside. And then there he was- Percy Jackson in the flesh. The taller boy looked down at Nico with the kind of sympathetic, sad smile that made the son of Hades know _instantaneously_ that he knew what had happened. That and the fact that Nico looked like he had been crying in his cabin alone for the past 45 minutes or so- because he had been.

“Hey, Nico, how’re you doi-”, Percy started off when Nico felt himself starting to fall into another crying fit. He felt the anguish climb up his throat and into his mouth like some spider from a low budget 90’s film- and _boy_ , was this a big spider. He let out a gasp of air, followed by some shorter intakes of choppy breaths as he felt himself giving into the sadness of the situation. Percy, obviously taken off guard with the new sight of Nico, looked around uselessly for a good five seconds, as if expecting to see someone holding up a sign telling him what to do. When he came to his senses, he walked into the Hades cabin and did the best thing he could think of- enveloping Nico in a huge hug, one hand planted firmly on the back of his head while the other made its way onto Nico’s shoulder, gripping it firmly.


End file.
